


Elliot Aumn and The Boy Who Lived

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, POV Original Character, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elliot Autumn received his Hogwarts acceptance letter and is shopping with his mother in Diagon Alley. He soon meets Draco Malfoy while being fitted for his new uniform. What will happen when they go to Hogwarts together?





	

I opened the door to Madam Malkins. I had been there so many times that I knew the shop layout off by heart now. I walked inside.

"Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked

"Yes." I replied. It was obvious so I dont know why she asked.

"Just wait in the back dear, I'll be with you shortly."

I walked through the shop, looking at some of the robes for sale, I never followed fashion trends but some of them looked nice. Just as I sat down I heard the door open. Hopefully it was another student, I wanted to talk to someone. I waited and saw a boy with blonde hair, a bit lighter than mine. It was slicked back. I instantly felt inferior, my hair was always messy.

 

I was about to say something but before I could, the boy spoke.

"Hogwarts too? He asked.

"Yes, Hogwarts."

"My dad's next door buying my owl, where's your dad?"

"He's..." I paused. I didn't like talking about my dad, but I decided that if I didn't then I would never get over it. "He died... I was seven..." This stopped him for a second. He probably didn't expect that.

"I'm sorry, " He started, but Madam Malkin had finally got here. She decided that I was to be measured first and rolled my sleeve up, taking various measurements. I stood in silence, waiting for her to finish. Draco tried to talk multiple times but in the end just gave up.

 

Finally, she finished. I paid for my uniform and was about to leave.

"Wait, what is your name?" The boy asked

"Elliott Autumn." I replied

"I'm Draco Malfoy. It was good meeting you." He said, and I left.

 

I  walked down the cobbled street to Ollivanders next, my mother was waiting there. My mother was wearing some dark blue robes and a black cloak. Her hair was straightened and pushed behind her shoulders.

"You have your uniform then?" She said, smiling.

"Yes, it was cheaper than you said it would be."

"Come on then, we'd better get your wand." My mother said. We walked inside.

 

The shop looked ancient, it was really dusty. The counter had a small bell. I rung the bell while my mother sat on a stool.

"Ah, young Elliot."

"Uhh... Hello..." I said feebly

"So you are here to buy your wand. Let me get a few out and we can get started."

He went into the back and returned with three boxes. I tried the first two but hey seemed to do nothing. The third one however, made it's box lift into the air and gently land. I paid the seven galleons and took the box. The wand was about ten and a half inches, had a dragon heartstring core and was made of Hawthorn wood.

 

We walked out of the shop and decided to buy my owl. We walked into a shop, something beginning with an E. Inside were cages, each had a different owl inside.

There seemed to be every type of owl imaginable.There was a snowy white one that looked good, but then I saw it. The owl was black apart from it's head which was white.

"Could I get this one, please" I asked my mother

"Are you sure? You still haven't seen them all!" 

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok then." She picked up the cage and took it to the counter. She paid for it, along with some owl treats and we stepped outside.

 

Mother had bought all of my other things the day before, so I was finished with my shopping. 

"Mother, can I send a letter when we get home?"

"Already made a new friend? That's good. I'll help you after lunch."

And with that, we started to walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. That said, I do appreciate your criticism as long as it is constructive


End file.
